


flesh

by duckcrisis



Category: CHIO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckcrisis/pseuds/duckcrisis





	flesh

By: CHIO 

经过一个多月的开发，男人已经摸索清楚了祁染轩身上的敏感部位，男人看了看表，约定的时间快到了，脸上不明显的笑了笑，大脑却想着今天如何加大对祁染轩的开发。

祁染轩走到男人身边，慢慢跪下，用嘴咬着拉下裤链，他先用鼻尖细细的嗅着男人胯间的气息，然后伸出舌头隔着一层布料舔着男人两腿之间的一坨软肉，津液导致布料更加依附于软肉，刻画出的形状使他更加兴奋，呼出的热气喷在男人的小腹上，腰部开始不由自主的轻微扭动  
男人伸出手揉了揉祁染轩的头发，祁染轩更加努力的舔弄着男人微微硬起的性器器身，淫靡的水声刺激着祁染轩的耳膜  
“主人……好好吃……主人的东西……好好吃……”  
祁染轩拉下那一层让他不能直接触碰男人的布料，弹出的东西直接抽到他脸上。  
祁染轩张开嘴伸出舌头想要含住男人性器顶端，而男人却直接伸出手指插进祁染轩的嘴里。  
“站起来。”男人用脚踢了踢祁染轩硬挺的滴落着粘液的性器。  
“上衣撩起来”男人用手揉着祁染轩的臀部，手指时不时滑入祁染轩臀缝之中。  
男人打量着祁染轩的胸部，不得不说祁染轩的胸部形状特别好看，手感也相当不错，男人指腹揉压着乳尖，快感好似一阵电流传进体内。  
祁染轩慢慢将自己的胸部更贴近男人的手  
“主人……狗狗好舒服……”  
男人抚上祁染轩的另一半边胸部，用力一拧，腰身直接发软跪坐到地上。  
男人抱起祁染轩丢到床上，把他的双手用手铐拷在床头，为他带上眼罩，男人看到祁染轩因为情绪激动而开始微微发红。  
男人挤出一些润滑油到手上，简单合手搓几下便抚上祁染轩的身体，腰身敏感的一直打颤，因为过度兴奋，性器轻微弹跳好似即将射出。  
男人拿出一条丝带，在祁染轩性器底部绕上几圈，打上结。试探性捏了一下祁染轩的胸部，祁染轩身体又是一震颤，他头向后仰，嘴巴张大着拼命索取着氧气，身心上的快感把他逼得快要窒息。  
男人不明所以得笑了笑，拿出一对吸奶器，罩在祁染轩满是润滑油的胸上。  
按下开关，吸奶器自动开始把祁染轩的双乳往外吸，乳晕和乳珠已经吸得殷红，祁染轩整个人开始不规律的轻微抖动。  
“不行……要坏掉了……我没有奶……主人……主人……好舒服……要被吸出奶了……”祁染轩克制不住开始叫了起来，男人一手调动开关，一手撸动这祁染轩的性器。  
“喜不喜欢？”男人玩的不亦乐乎，乳珠已经吸得肿大，泛红的皮肤能看出祁染轩的皮肤肯定变得异样的敏感。  
“喜欢……好喜欢……要射了……主人求您让我射……”  
男人没回答，开关一会儿调小一会儿调大，毫无规矩的调动让让祁染轩的胸部感受意料不到的刺激快感。  
“让你用你的骚奶子高潮好不好？”  
男人笑的有点开心，抬起祁染轩的腿。  
“要……要弄奶子……弄一弄奶子…”  
祁染轩喘着粗气，由于眼罩的问题他不知道男人接下来要做什么，他只能感受到男人手掌的温度离开了他的皮肤，然后乳尖好像被什么东西轻咬，而后胸部猛的一吸，快感瞬间贯穿全身的同时，男人一巴掌用力抽在他臀部上，他尖叫出声，剧烈的高潮让他全身如同离水的鱼不停抽搐，痉挛，直到最后动作停下，指尖还在不住颤抖。  
然而前端的性器还挺立着，没有发泄出的精液，空虚没被照顾到的后穴不停叫嚣着。  
男人解开祁染轩的双手，摘下眼罩。  
力气还没完全恢复便翻过身来，分开自己的臀瓣露出后穴  
祁染轩扭过头，腰肢微微扭动着  
“主人……后面也要……要靠后面……高潮……”


End file.
